


Quirks

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Moving In Together, Romance, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Lucy's clothes have been disappearing for weeks now, and she has a feeling that the suspect is closer to her than she'd thought.





	Quirks

 

   Lucy sighed with exasperation as she searched around her room yet again for the pink blouse she had wanted to wear that day, reasonably sure she had seen it in the wardrobe the day before, but now there was no sign of it, and she had searched the entire apartment once already. This wasn’t the first thing to disappear either, she had noticed that other odds and ends of clothing had been vanishing for weeks now. And for once she knew that it was nothing to do with Natsu and Happy as it had been months since they had last broken into her flat and she paused at that realisation. They had stopped coming after Juvia had blown up at the idea of the Dragon-slayer coming and going whenever he wanted, even though the Water mage had reassured Lucy that she knew nothing would happen between them.

“Juvia…” Her lips quirked up at the thought of her girlfriend before her eyes narrowed in contemplation before she turned her attention to the wardrobe. She had discovered that Juvia had a thing for her clothes, especially her pyjamas the first night the other girl had stayed over, as she had come out of the bathroom to find Juvia curled up on the bed and wearing one of her baggy nightshirts. Lucy had frozen at the sight, her heart hammering in her chest as she took in how it had hung off her girlfriend, exposing one of her shoulders and hanging nearly to her knees. It had swiftly risen to the top of her list of memories, and for the first time, she had been genuinely grateful for Natsu’s nighttime visits which had forced her to start dressing a little more conservatively for bed.

    Now that she thought about it, she was sure that she had seen Juvia wearing other bits of her clothing since then. And not just on the nights and weekends she spent at her apartment, but in the guild as well, and she felt her cheeks heating up as she vaguely recalled Mira contemplating the Water mage on what she was wearing on one of those occasions. _Juvia…_ There was a warm, somewhat possessive feeling in her chest at the thought that her girlfriend had been sneaking around in her clothes, although she heaved a defeated sigh as she headed to the wardrobe to find something different to wear. As sweet as it was, she needed to get a handle on this she realised, as her wardrobe was barer than it ever had been and as she glanced at the empty spaces, an idea began to form at the back of her mind.

   Excitement was beginning to course through her, and she hastily yanked on the first thing that came to hand, an old blue and white vest and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Turning she snatched up her bag and dashed out the door, wanting to catch her girlfriend before she got to the guild, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the nosy guild. As supportive as everyone was of their relationship and as much as it warmed her to know that their family accepted them, she knew that Juvia found all that attention overwhelming and besides, this was something that Lucy wanted to do in private.

**

    Juvia glanced up as there was a loud knock on the door before glancing at the clock. It was still an hour before she was due to meet Lucy at the guild and she was still in her pyjamas, or rather a nightshirt that she had liberated from her girlfriend’s wardrobe. It was foolish, but she liked wearing Lucy’s clothes when they were apart because it reminded her of what she had, and what she had gained by joining Fairy Tail. And what the Celestial mage had given her, and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she buried her nose against it once more, the lingering smell of cinnamon and vanilla washing over her with each breath. Another sharp knock on the door reminded her she had company, and she sighed as she reluctantly pulled herself to her feet and headed for the door.

“Lucy?” She blinked in surprise at finding the blonde at the door, before turning bright red as she realised that her girlfriend’s dancing eyes were fixated on what she was wearing. “I-I…” She blushed brighter than ever as her thoughts turned to the pile of purloined clothing in her bedroom, and she ducked her head in embarrassment, jumping when Lucy reached out to grab her hand and urged her back inside with a laugh.

“Don’t worry, I already know you’ve been ‘borrowing’ my clothes.”

“You do?” Juvia swallowed nervously, bracing herself to be scolded or worse. Only there was nothing but silence, and she glanced up to find Lucy watching her with warm eyes.  “I…”

“It’s fine,” Lucy reassured her, struggling to keep her thoughts on what she was planning to do and not the fact that Juvia was stood there in nothing but a nightshirt. _Her nightshirt_ , with her blue hair cascading messily over shoulders as she clearly hadn’t brushed it yet that morning. _Cute._ She could feel herself beginning to turn red, and she hastily focused on the somewhat doubtful expression on her girlfriend’s face, and she added more strongly. “Really.” _You can even take all my clothes if I get to see you in them,_ she thought and had to bite back the words, fairly sure that neither of them could handle that conversation at the moment as Juvia was still blushing. “That’s why I’m here though. I wanted to ask…” The words caught in her throat for a moment, her nerves getting the better of her, but as she stared into wide, blue eyes, she found her voice again.  “Will you move in with me?”

“M-move in?”

“Yes,” Lucy nodded emphatically, relieved that the Water mage hadn’t immediately rejected the idea which had been one of her biggest fears on the way over here. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as she gestured at what Juvia was wearing. “Since half my wardrobe seems to have become yours already, I thought it made sense, and I would get to spend more time with you.” To be fair they were practically joined at the hip when they were both in Magnolia, and they probably spent more time than they should chatting via communication lacrima when they were on jobs. But he thought of being able to wake up every day next to Juvia and coming home to her after a hard job left a warmth in her chest.

_Please say yes…_

“Y-you really want Juvia to live with you?” Juvia was staring at her with wide eyes, tears brimming in her eyes, but as the sky outside had remained free of clouds and rain, the Celestial mage knew that she wasn’t upset. “Even though I’m…strange?”

“Quirky,” Lucy was quick to correct her, well aware that ‘strange’ had been one of many insults the Water mage had faced when she was younger and refusing to let her use it against herself. “And yes, I want you to live me even though you’re quirky.” She knew that she had more than a few strange habits herself, as Natsu had so helpfully pointed out at one time or another, so she definitely couldn’t complain about Juvia hoarding her clothes.

“But…”

“Juvia Lockser,” Lucy said softly cutting off the protest and stepping forward, sighing as she realised that Juvia was carefully avoiding meeting her eyes, and she reached out and took hold of her girlfriend’s hands, squeezing them slightly until Juvia shyly lifted her head to look at her. Smiling warmly, she lifted one of her hands, reaching up to cup one pale chin and brushing away a stray tear that had managed to slip free at some point. Leaning in to give her a gentle kiss, she watched the blush that spread across her face before adding softly and without the slightest trace of hesitation. “I love you, quirks and all and I want you to come and live with me.” Alarm curled in her stomach as Juvia sniffled, before breaking out in tears. “Juvia?”

“Yes!” Juvia sobbed, throwing herself at Lucy and wrapping her arms around her and Lucy felt her panic dissipating as the Water mage’s words washed over her.  Warmth blossomed in her chest as she fiercely returned the hug, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her girlfriend’s head as Juvia continued to chant her agreement. “Yes…yes…yes.”


End file.
